Dark Power Part 1
Dark Power Part 1 is the 1st episode of Fusion Fall. Plot A time-space rip opens up, and a spaceship rockets out of it into Earth. A passing satellite detects the ship, and transmits a warning. The spaceship flies over New York City as the people go by their daily lives. Forest The spaceship crash-lands on a nearby forest near the town. Lance, wearing a Galalunia combat uniform with a life support helmet, steps out first with a weapon to check for any dangers. Ilana, oblivious to any apparent danger, walks out casually, until Lance throws her his helmet, still unsure if the planet's air is breathable. Octus assures them that the air is identical to their home planet. Lance asks Ilana to listen to his advice, explaining the dangers and why he was given the task to protect her, but she dismisses his claims, stating that she knows about his past.﻿ Helicopters start searching the forest for the spaceship that fell, and find the three in plain sight. Soldiers and tanks start surrounding them. Believing they are Fusions, Lance transforms into his Manus form form and begins attacking the people, while Octus grabs Ilana and run for a safer area. Convinced they aren't fusions and are, in fact, humanoid, she escapes Octus' hold and transforms into her Corus and runs towards Lance to make him stop his attack. After they escaped from the area, they decide to blend in among the Earthlings to keep Ilana safe. Octus searches the Internet to find what teens on Earth do, and finds a TV spot for High School High, which they use as an instruction manual to blend into high school, a 'perfect hiding place'. Crash Site As the soldiers recover from the attack, Dexter arrives to inspect the area. After a briefing, which the aliens were described as "Giant Metal Men", Dexlabs arrives to claim the crashed spacecraft. Dexter announces they are taking over the investigation, and leaves with the spacecraft. A Ship A robot named TOM was seeing cartoons til a planet comes as it eat the ship. Galaluna The King of Galaluna is chained in front of Mutradi monsters as Lrod Fuse reveals himself to him, whom the king previously thought was dead. Fuse explains to him that he was behind the attack on Galaluna, and that he is now the ruler. He asks where Ilana is, but the King refuses to answer. Fuse is not swayed, and, Reading his mind, he finds that the King has perfected the Rift gate technology, and has sent his daughter to a far away world. Lord Fuse calls upon one of Mutradi Mega Beasts to go after the girl, and uses the Rift gate to transport him to Earth. Crystal Cove High School Lance, Octus and Ilana disguise themselves as normal teenage students, head to Crystal Cove High School and meet Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Ferd, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, The Eds and The Powerpuffs Girls. Octus, disguised under his alter ego Newton, explains the sects of the school, and that he has enrolled them in the school as siblings under the last name 'Lunus'. As the three try to blend in, they each make a title in school- Ilana is considered a Cate girl for her cham, Octus a Cool Guy because he solved a complex problem with ease, and Lance as the'' bad boy'' the girls fall for. So they head for lunch in the cafeteria. Lance sits in a table reserved for the 'jocks' of the school, and pick a fight with Lance. They are no match, as Lance pummels them in front of the other schoolmates, earning him their admiration. Dexter, Ben 10, Numbuh 1-5 and Lazlo are telling the school that the world is in a new power. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes